<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedy by KaiOhMy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748384">Remedy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy'>KaiOhMy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned piss play, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pet Play, Piss Play, Smut, brief pet play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Yixing wants to do is help, and all Chanyeol wants to do is protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was planning on this being really cute and fluffy but it somehow turned out kinda angsty… I really need to stop doing that… oh well. But this is basically just Chanyeol wanting to protect smol baby Yixing. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lay whimpered as Suho tightened the collar around his throat.</p><p>“Does Kitty need a muzzle to keep him quiet?”</p><p>Lay knew that he wouldn’t be unable to swallow his moans, so he nodded obediently in answer. Tears brimmed in Lay’s eyes, wincing at the firm grip on his jaw as Suho wrenched his face towards his own. He knew that Suho liked it when he cried, so he allowed his tears to flow freely. A thick leather muzzle was wrapped around his face, the bell on his collar tinkling softly as it was hooked into place. Suho’s lips brushed his cheeks, licking away liquid salt and kissing away his tears. Lay leaned into the hand that pet the crown his his head, deft fingers carding through his hair.</p><p>“Is Kitty ready to be bred?”</p><p>Lay could only nod in response, wiggling his hips in invitation. Suho shuffled behind him, the younger propping himself up on hands and knees. Suho mounted him, sliding in with practiced ease. A pair of gentle hands gripped his waist, and Lay’s whole body jolted forward with the sharp snap of his hyung’s hips. A familiar sense of gratification swelled within him as Suho pounded into him from behind.</p><p>Suho wasn’t the only one that Lay slept with, for Sehun or Baekhyun also frequented his bed. Everyone had something they used to help them cope; Kyungsoo cooked and Xiumin drank. Chanyeol composed or worked out. Kai danced and Chen spent time with his girlfriend. Suho, Baekhyun, and Sehun had sex. It was hard sometimes - balancing time for each of them - but Lay just couldn’t find it within himself to say no.</p><p>He liked knowing that he was helping them in some way, watching the tension bleed out of their faces as they pushed themselves inside of him. Suho took good care of him, but sessions with him were long and tiring, leaving Lay taxed and weary more often than not. Baekhyun often left him with hickeys and bruises, marking his skin with tooth and nail. And Lay spent days with pain shooting up his backside after sleeping with Sehun. The maknae liked it rough and his massive member tore at his walls. But Lay didn’t mind the soreness. It was tiring for him, but it was worth it if he could help those he cared about. </p><p>Lay’s pleasure heightened as he spilled his seed onto the floor beneath him. Suho’s thrusts deepened, fucking him through the oversensitivity. And it wasn’t long before Suho was filling him, hips stilling to shoot his load inside of him. The elder removed his softening cock from Lay’s abused entrance,</p><p>“You’re such a good boy Yixing.”</p><p>Body spent, Lay hung his head as thick, creamy cum trickled down his thigh. The hot fleshiness of Suho’s tongue greeted his skin, licking away his own semen. The elder cleaned him briefly before reaching around to unfasten the muzzle hugging Lay’s face. And although the lighting was dim, he could still see the deep flush staining Suho’s cheeks. Lay knew that Suho often felt ashamed of his sexual preferences, for what he craved sexually often clashed with his compassionate nature. And although Lay knew he didn’t want to admit it, he also knew that Suho preferred women.</p><p>But Lay was convenient and Suho felt comfortable with him. He never feared judgement from the younger and felt at ease enough to experiment with his dongsaeng. Lay arched his back with a yawn,</p><p>“I’m going to go get cleaned up.”</p><p>Suho removed the cat ears perched upon Lay’s head, “Do you want any help?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I’ll be fine, thanks hyung.”</p><p>Suho pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, a smirk playing on his lips when he pulled away, </p><p>“Goodnight then, Kitty.”</p><p>Heading for the bathroom, Lay drained himself over the toilet before hopping into the shower. He felt pleased with himself, for Suho’s sexual appetite had been satisfied. But as he lay down for bed that night, a sense of loneliness awaited him. Although his relationships with Suho, Baekhyun, and Sehun were rich with sexual gratification, they often lacked in intimacy. Lay gave himself up to sleep, with no one to warm the bed beside him.</p><p>…</p><p>A thirsty sky drank in the morning sun. Chanyeol sat in front of his laptop, sipping on his coffee with fingers clacking away at the keyboard. He was answering a collection of emails when Lay entered the kitchen with a weary stretch. </p><p>“Morning hyung.”</p><p>Lay smiled sleepily in response, a pair of dimples blooming on his cheeks. Affection for his hyung swelled in Chanyeol’s chest as the elder sat down beside him. They spoke idly for a moment, discussing the day's schedule as Lay rubbed sleep from his eyes. Chanyeol wondered fleetingly who his hyung had slept with the night before to contribute to today’s fatigue. It worried him sometimes, the lengths Lay would go to please his members. </p><p>Chanyeol smiled at him fondly, the gentle haze of morning drowsy with warmth. But his smile faded when Lay reached for the coffee pot. His sleeve shifted to reveal his forearm, exposing the pale skin underneath. Chanyeol reached out a hand to grip the elder’s damaged wrist, gently peeling back the fabric. Lay flinched. His skin was a tapestry of cuts and scabs and bruises.</p><p>“Who did this?” Chanyeol growled. He could see the blush crawling up the elder’s neck. Lay made a vain attempt to wrench his arm away, but Chanyeol’s grip remained firm until he was answered.</p><p>“Baekhyun.” Lay’s voice was barely more than a whisper, but that was all he needed for Chanyeol to release him. He watched his hyung hastily cover up the irritated trails of skin left by Baekhyun’s nails. His face folded with worry.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Lay balked, “What?”</p><p>Chanyeol elaborated, “Do you only do it for Baekhyun or do you do it because <em>you</em> want to?” </p><p>Lay shook his head, absentmindedly thumbing at the wounds beneath his sleeve, “What I want doesn’t matter, I’m happy enough just giving him what he needs.”</p><p>Shock rippled through Chanyeol in waves. He had always just assumed that Lay liked sleeping around, that it allowed him to relieve any pent up sexual tension. But instead he was treating himself like a tool to be used by others, like his own desires didn’t matter.</p><p>“You can’t just give away your body like it’s nothing, Yixing. Your needs matter too.”</p><p>A beat of silence fills the air.</p><p>“I just want to help.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s voice softened, “There are other ways to help them hyung.”</p><p>He took Lay’s hand in his own, reaching out to intertwine their fingers.</p><p>“It’s okay Chanyeol, really it is.” Lay gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>Chanyeol remained skeptical as the elder retreated to the kitchen to find some breakfast. The crescent shaped scabs left by Baekhyun’s nails were only displayed on a fraction of Lay’s skin, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder if he had left marks anywhere else. He couldn't help but wonder what the others did to him.</p><p>… </p><p>The sight of Chanyeol’s dimming smile haunted him for the remainder of the day. Baekhyun had taken him on the kitchen table just the night before, marking one of the rare occasions where the younger topped. His nails bit into Lay’s wrists as he pinned his hands above his head, veins throbbing beneath his fingertips. Baekhyun had stamped hickeys along the length of his collarbone, teeth sinking into the seam of his neck and nails leaving red scratches trailing along his torso.</p><p>Lay had settled into the harsh pressure of his teeth, pain melting into pleasure. Baekhyun nipped at his shoulder, his neck, his nipples, thrusting into him deeply. Wine dark bruises bloomed along his skin. Baekhyun had finished on Lay’s stomach, painting the pale expanse of his skin. They showered together afterward, Lay sucking Baekhyun off before heading to bed.</p><p>Lay sat in the car as he was driven to EXO’s filming site for their upcoming music video, picking at the scabs on his wrists. He preferred bottoming, but he didn’t mind topping every once in a while for Baekhyun. The younger would ride him violently, bouncing up and down on his cock. Lay didn’t mind the bite of his nails or the sharp sting of his teeth - it only made everything more pleasurable for him. He wished that Chanyeol could understand. Understand that he wanted to be used, that he wanted to please them.</p><p>Lay stifled a yawn. He had to admit that catering to their needs made it harder for Lay to cater to his own. Dancing was painful for him more often than not and he frequently cut out much needed sleep in order to satisfy their cravings. But idol life was hard, and Lay only wanted to help alleviate their stress. It was okay if he was tired, if he was hurting. It was okay because Suho, Baekhyun, and Sehun were being taken care of. It was a burden, but it was one he was willing to bear.</p><p>… </p><p>Chanyeol walked back to EXO’s dorm after spending some time at the gym, delicate beads of sweat lightly salting his skin. He bumped into Xiumin and Sehun on their way out the door, telling him that they were going down to the practice room to dance a bit. Chanyeol entered the dorm, preparing to take a shower when he remembered a question he had for Lay about their new choreography. He slipped into the elder’s bedroom, only to discover that he wasn’t there.</p><p>Chanyeol looked around the dorm, eventually peering into Sehun’s room to be greeted by the sour scent of stale urine. Yixing lay abandoned and inert upon the bed, his naked limbs splayed out at awkward angles.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Chanyeol approached him rapidly, recoiling when he saw the creamy white liquid dripping down his thighs. Peeling his eyes away from Lay’s exposed body, Chanyeol gripped his shoulders and shook him gently,</p><p>“Hyung, are you okay?”</p><p>Lay mumbles something incoherent, and his voice sounds rough and muggy.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>Lay was clearly sore from a pounding given to him by Sehun, and Chanyeol’s anger flared at the fact that the maknae had just carelessly left him like this. Lay drew in a ragged breath, wincing when Chanyeol curled an arm around his waist, easing him to his feet. His skin was pale and sticky, Sehun’s urine staining his skin. Chanyeol dragged his hyung to the bathroom, Lay stumbling along beside him until his dongsaeng lowered him onto the floor.</p><p>Shedding his clothing, Chanyeol turned on the shower. Lay seemed more conscious when Chanyeol pulled him to his feet, clumsily stepping into the shower with the younger’s help. The elder closed his eyes sleepily, leaning against the wall as a steady stream of water warmed his skin. Chanyeol set to scrubbing him clean, determined to eradicate the bitter scent of sweat and sex and piss.</p><p>Steam clouded the glass as Chanyeol massaged shampoo into Lay’s hair, the elder humming drowsily as calloused fingers kneaded soap into his scalp. Lay leaned into him, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He rinsed the elder’s hair thoroughly before briefly washing his own. Reaching for the soap, Chanyeol loses his footing, making him hiss out in frustration. Lay clings to him all the while, eyes half lidded with weariness.</p><p>Chanyeol ran his hands along Lay’s naked body, lathering his skin with a thick layer of foam. He tried to be gentle, making an effort to sooth the elder’s aching muscles. Chanyeol scrubbed him thoroughly until there was only one part of his body that remained unclean.</p><p>“Can you turn around for me hyung?”</p><p>Yixing obeyed absentmindedly, his eyes glazed over in a haze of exhaustion. Chanyeol knelt to the ground, water and soap pooling on the tile floor and swirling around the drain. He set to scrubbing away the semen that had dried upon the elder’s thighs, Sehun’s cum still leaking thickly from his abused entrance. Chanyeol flushed deeply as his fingers grazed Lay’s backside, painfully aware of the hand shaped welts embedded into his skin.</p><p>It felt weird and strangely intimate, cleaning him like this. His entrance was loose and pink, stretched out by Sehun’s thick girth. It was by no means the first time they had seen each other's bodies, it was just that Chanyeol had never seen Lay like <em>this</em>. He knew that Lay would have felt better if he had rested for a while, but Chanyeol just couldn’t bring himself to leave him in such a state.</p><p>Chanyeol dried them both clean when they were finished, not bothering to put any clothes on as he led Lay by the hand to his bedroom. Lay trailed along behind him, knuckles rubbing away at his eyes. The elder crawled into bed at Chanyeol’s urging, allowing himself to be tucked in. The cloudless sky ripened like a plum, turning the colour of an old bruise before fading to black. Lay mumbled a word of thanks, and a sad smile touched Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p>… </p><p>Lay shuffled around his room, changing his clothes in preparation for an afternoon spent dancing. Several days had passed since Chanyeol had helped him post-sex, thanking him the morning after the incident. Lay was grateful to him, for he often lacked the strength to clean himself up after fucking Sehun. Although he had told the maknae that he was fine and to leave him where he was, it was extremely uncomfortable, laying in such an exhausted state among pools of semen and sweat and urine.</p><p>Lay vaguely remembered the events of that night. His emotions were dense, his mind fuzzy and aching. But he remembered the tenderness of Chanyeol’s gentle hands, how careful they were. No one had ever handled him so delicately. The veins on the back of his palms were thick and bulging, his fingers rough and calloused. Lay liked Chanyeol’s hands.</p><p>As he was about to leave the dorm in favor of the practice room, a soft rapping on his bedroom door announced the arrival of Chanyeol. Lay fixed his earring as the younger entered the room, closing the door with a crisp click.</p><p>“Hey,” He waited expectantly for the younger to speak. Chanyeol cleared his throat, gaze fixed upon his fingers as they fidgeted timidly, </p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>Lay shifted closer to him, concern leaking into voice, “What’s up?”</p><p>He knew something was wrong, the way he stood with his body tense and stiff. The subtle crease of his brow.</p><p>“You know you can say no right?”</p><p>Lay blinked in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair in an agitated manner, “You don’t have to have sex with them. You can say no.”</p><p>Lay was confused, “Why would I say no?”</p><p>“You don’t have to please everyone, Yixing. You have to think of yourself sometimes.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s frustration made itself evident when he threw his hands up in exasperation. Lay found it difficult to grasp what the younger was trying to articulate. He couldn’t understand what Chanyeol was so worked up about. Wasn’t helping people a good thing?</p><p>“They’re tiring you out hyung. You can tell them no sometimes, your needs matter too.”</p><p>The air pulsed with tension as Lay began to realize why his dongsaeng was so worried. The younger wasn’t wrong, it was just that helping others was more important than helping himself. </p><p>“I don’t mind it Chanyeol, really.”</p><p>Silence salted the air between them. And just as Lay thought the younger was going to leave, he drew closer to Lay instead. Chanyeol advanced upon him until his back was pressed up against the closed door, planting his hands on either side of his head. Lay shrunk into himself, wide eyes gazing up at the man that towered over him. His breath hitched in his throat when Chanyeol’s fingertips grazed his collarbone. His hand smoothed over Lay’s skin until it rested in the seam of his neck and shoulder.</p><p>His fingers were deft and strangely tender. Lay couldn’t recall Chanyeol ever touching him like this before. They were so close that he could count each curl in Chanyeol’s ash blonde hair, the scent of his cologne crawling into his lungs. He didn’t know whether or not to be afraid as Chanyeol leaned into him until Lay could feel the heat of his breath on the crest of his ear. He spoke in a voice that wasn’t quite a whisper but was just as soft,</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Chanyeol drew away from him, and a lecherous smirk dances it’s way to his lips.</p><p>“Kiss me.” He repeated.</p><p>Lay’s mind goes blank as he reaches up in search of Chanyeol’s lips. He didn’t think twice about it. If this was what the younger wanted from him, then Lay was willing to give it. But just when their lips are barely a breath away from each other, Chanyeol draws away from him, snarling in frustration. Lay’s heart sinks at the prospect that he had disappointed him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Just say no Yixing!” Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair again, his voice waspish and harsh.</p><p>There was an odd break of silence before Lay replied. </p><p>“I can take care of you too Chanyeol.”</p><p>For a moment it looked as though the younger found the offer tempting. His hesitance encourages Lay to approach him, to curl his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. A pair of hands rested in the dip of Lay’s hips when Chanyeol spoke again, crooning into his elf-like ears,</p><p>“Whore.”</p><p>Lay could feel the shame colouring his face. Whore. The word is cold and flat. It tasted bitter on his tongue, but Lay swallowed it down all the same. It wasn’t as though Lay hadn’t heard it before, for he was used to degradation from Sehun, who was inclined to spitting out harsh names as he pounded into him. But the word stung coming from Chanyeol’s lips. It felt like he actually meant it, and for the first time, Lay realized that all those disgusting words were true.</p><p>He didn’t realize that he was crying until Chanyeol was pulling him into his chest, hushing softly as he stroked the back of his head. The younger’s words of reassurance failed to register in Lay’s mind as tears leaked out of his eyes. Lay was tired. He was exhausted. And it had taken Chanyeol’s harsh words for him to realize just how much of a toll it was taking on him. Lay worked and danced, traveled, sang, and composed every single day. But instead of resting - instead of taking care of himself - he was taking care of others.</p><p>“It’s okay hyung, I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>But just because Chanyeol himself didn’t mean it, that didn’t make the words any less true. He knew Chanyeol felt bad for what he said, but Lay understood why he said it. He nodded in response, burying his face in his dongsaeng’s firm chest. Chanyeol cared about him, and he only acted harshly out of sympathy. He wanted Chanyeol to keep holding him, to leech him of the comfort he provided. Lay’s fatigue weighed him down, crying out of exhaustion. </p><p>His plans of spending the afternoon dancing forgotten, Lay allowed Chanyeol to lead him to his bed. Lay curled into him as they huddled under the blankets, hiccuping softly as his sobs weakened. Calloused fingers caressed his skin with a delicate tenderness as Chanyeol traced mindless patterns into the elders shoulder. And just as sleep came to claim him, Lay finally understood just how much Chanyeol cared about him.</p><p>… </p><p>A delicate brush lightly dusted his face with makeup as Chanyeol flicked through his phone. Kai sat beside him, waiting patiently as a stylist fussed over his hair. The remaining members were scattered about the room, making preparations to shoot the next scene of their newest music video. They had practiced the choreography several times that morning, Chanyeol making sure to keep a close eye on Lay. And his sleepless night soon made itself evident. </p><p>Lay’s movements were lethargic and clumsy, chest heaving and eyelids drooping. He was clearly hurting, wincing in pain and grimacing at the discomfort. Chanyeol knew that Lay no longer wanted to have sex with the other members, but he was still afraid to disappoint them. The makeup artist had complained about a bruise the colour of violet rum marking Lay’s neck - a hickey carelessly sucked into his skin by Baekhyun. </p><p>Lay walked with him to the filming sight, makeup masking his fatigue. The sun was red and swollen, bruising an unblemished sky. The things Chanyeol said to Lay several nights ago invaded his mind as they walked. The words had blistered on his tongue - he knew he was being harsh, but it was what he needed to hear. Lay was sacrificing his health, getting little to no sleep and growing weak beneath the bruises inflicted upon him. He had collapsed from exhaustion more than once in the past, and Chanyeol was afraid that he would do it again. The soreness that often plagued him made it difficult for him to dance - painful. </p><p>Chanyeol remembered the way Lay had cowered beneath him. The way he had touched him.<br/>
The way his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Chanyeol did not quite know what made him do it. He had only wanted Lay to realize that he didn’t have to please others at the expense of himself. Sex was suppose to be mutual, and although he knew that Lay was only trying to help, it was hurting him to do so. </p><p>So he asked Lay to kiss him. He supposed that he had just wanted to shock him into realization, but he also felt that there may have been an underlying motive for his actions. It may have been Lay’s plump lower lip that always seemed to be dry that made Chanyeol tempted to taste it.</p><p>He made the decision to talk to them - to Suho and Baekhyun and Sehun. Chanyeol knew that they all cared about Lay deeply, but they didn’t realize the extent of what they were doing to him. They were tiring him out, easing their own stress while worsening his. Chanyeol knew that if they only came to see what Lay was sacrificing to please them, they would stop immediately.</p><p>Thoughts boiled in his mind as they worked, preparing his words as they danced and sang. His body was spent when they finished filming hours later, his mind aching. Suho and Chen stayed behind to shoot their solo scenes, while the remainder of the members returned to the dressing room to change. Chanyeol made sure to linger for a while, knowing that Baekhyun and Sehun liked to take their time to chat idly as they slipped into and out of their clothes.</p><p>And when Xiumin and Kyungsoo finally slipped out of the room, Chanyeol had them alone. The words tasted bitter in the back of his throat, but Chanyeol spoke anyway,</p><p>“I wanted to talk to you guys about something.”</p><p>Sehun and Baekhyun’s heads snapped up as Chanyeol approached them, and the eldest chirped in response, </p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Chanyeol pushed his hair back with a nervous hand, “About Yixing hyung.”</p><p>Sehun and Baekhyun shared a glance between them before Chanyeol continued,</p><p>“Yixing doesn’t want to admit it to you and Junmyeon hyung, but…” He swallows thickly, “It’s really becoming too hard for him to keep up with all of your needs.”</p><p>Silence spilled between them, and Chanyeol could almost taste their guilt. A worried expression furrowed Baekhyun’s brows. Sehun’s lip plumped into a pout.</p><p>“I’m not asking you to stop, but at least do it less often. He’s tired and hurting all the time and…” Chanyeol’s voice trails off, clenching his fists angrily. It really disgusted him, what they were doing to Lay, but he knew that it wasn’t right to get mad at them.</p><p>Sehun finally speaks, and his voice is small, “He never told us…” </p><p>Chanyeol softens his gaze, “He didn’t want to disappoint you.”</p><p>Sehun's remorse was thick, and Baekhyun rested a hand on the small of his back in reassurance. </p><p>“Thanks for letting us know, we’ll make sure to ask less of him and I’ll talk to Junmyeon hyung about it too.”</p><p>Baekhyun’s tone was light when he spoke, understanding. But something else tugged at the corner of Chanyeol’s mind,</p><p>“I also feel like you should be a little more careful where you put your marks hyung…”</p><p>Baekhyun snorted, a giggle bubbling in his chest, “What, are you jealous?”</p><p>Chanyeol rolled his eyes in response. He knew Baekhyun was just teasing, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Chanyeol wanted to touch him again.</p><p>Maybe the reason Chanyeol was so upset was because he wanted Lay too.</p><p>…</p><p>Lay knew that Chanyeol had spoken to Suho and Baekhyun and Sehun, for in the following weeks, requests to visit their beds grew less frequent. It was nice, being able to rest for once. He had more time to compose or go out for drinks with the other members to relax. He slept more. But when Lay did have sex, it was when he actually wanted to and had some spare time - not time that he had to sacrifice. Suho would constantly ask him if he was absolutely sure that it was what he wanted and Baekhyun left less marks. Sehun was less rough and took better care in helping him afterward. </p><p>A silver sun bloomed in a watercolour sky, and the gentle sounds of a guitar being strummed drifted from Chanyeol’s room. His feet kissed the floor softly as Lay crept past the door, finding the younger sprawled out in his bed as he fingered lazily at the strings. Chanyeol’s head snapped up when Lay entered the room, his face cracking into a smile when the elder sat down beside him. </p><p>It was a comforting sound, hearing Chanyeol play. And it made Lay want to strum his own acoustic, to feel each note fall from his fingertips. He found himself watching Chanyeol’s hands again, his broad palms and the delicate tattoo inked into his wrist. The music trickled through Chanyeol’s fingers in a way that Lay could almost taste it. It was rich and warm, like cloves and molasses. </p><p>Lay wanted to touch him. Wanted to thank Chanyeol for what he had done for him. Wanted his fingertips to play upon his skin. For he found an intimacy in Chanyeol that he had failed to find in the other members. It was different with Chanyeol, because he provided Lay with the closeness that he craved. And not just the closeness of bodies. Chanyeol actually cared about him, and that was what made Lay want to touch him.  </p><p>The younger’s fingers eventually stilled, but the crisp notes still lingered on Lay’s tongue. Setting the instrument aside, Chanyeol leaned back in his bed with a groan. Silence spilled between them, and they sat in a comfortable stillness for a moment, Chanyeol closing his eyes with a contented sigh. Lay watched him for a moment. The way his chest rose and fell. Sunlight draped across his skin. And before Lay could put any thought into what he was doing, he was swinging his leg over Chanyeol’s waist to straddle him.</p><p>Chanyeol blinked in surprise, he tried to sit up, but a hand on his sternum kept him pinned.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Lay leaned forward to press a kiss to his jaw.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you.”</p><p>His lips traveled down to Chanyeol’s neck, but a pair of firm hands gently pushed him away,</p><p>“It’s okay hyung... you don’t have to do that...”</p><p>Lay drew away from him, brushing Chanyeol’s hair out of his eyes as he spoke,</p><p>“I know,” he paused to plant another kiss on the younger’s stubbled jaw, “But I want to.”</p><p>He leaned down once more, this time pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. The younger’s previously tense body seemed to relax beneath him, and his hands sprung to Lay’s waist. Chanyeol’s mouth opened under his.</p><p>It was soft and gentle, a series of brisk pecks and playful bites. Chanyeol seemed hesitant, as though he was afraid of taking advantage of him. Lay broke away from his dongsaeng’s lips,</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> want to?”</p><p>Chanyeol’s hands slid from his hips to grip his thighs, squeezing gently before replying,</p><p>“Oh god yes hyung...”</p><p>Lay’s tongue bloomed in Chanyeol’s mouth.</p><p>He was shameless, cupping the bulge in Chanyeol’s jeans, grinding against his thigh. He wanted Chanyeol to know that he wanted this, that he wanted <em>him</em>. The younger tugged at the hem of Lay’s shirt, slipping his hands beneath the fabric and exploring the skin underneath. Lay drew away from him, sitting up to slip his shirt over his head, tossing it aside before Chanyeol raised his head and found his lips. </p><p>Chanyeol’s kisses grew hungrier, as though he was finally allowing himself to give in to his desires. Lay passed his tongue over Chanyeol’s pale lips, grinding his hips as he rutted against the younger’s thigh. He gasped when Chanyeol’s mouth latched onto his throat, engulfing his neck in ravenous kisses. He could feel his dongsaeng’s breath fan out across his skin - warm and sweet. Their bodies writhed against each other on the bed, hands roaming over each other’s skin.</p><p>Chanyeol’s bulge grew in Lay’s palm, making his mouth water with the desire to taste it. Tugging at Chanyeol’s waistband, Lay nipped at his earlobe before shoving a hand down the front of his pants. Chanyeol inhaled sharply as Lay squeezed him, precum dampening his fingertips. Lay hummed into Chanyeol’s mouth, tugging on his cock and stroking his length.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the elder was detaching himself from his dongsaeng's mouth, crawling off of his lap to crouch beside him. Chanyeol’s eyes were clouded and glassy, watching as Lay unbuttoned his pants to pull out the half hard erection straining against his briefs. Lay’s own member twitched painfully. He held Chanyeol’s slowly thickening shaft in his palm - it felt thick and heavy, with veins bulging along its length. Lay wanted to taste him, and his breath catches on the head of Chanyeol’s cock when he speaks,</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>Chanyeol grips the back of Lay’s head and urges him towards his drooling tip in response. The hand fisting his curls was gentle, encouraging Lay to run his tongue along the length of Chanyeol’s shaft, pausing to suck lightly on a throbbing vein. He wasn’t as big as Sehun, Lay noted, but he was big enough that it would be difficult to fit all of him inside of his mouth. He brushed his lips against Chanyeol’s swollen head, pressing kisses all along his length. A set of calloused fingers threaded through his hair,</p><p>“You look good like this.” Chanyeol’s voice was husky and gentle, his comment sending a light blush dusting Lay’s cheeks. He whispered against his dongsaeng’s achingly hard cock, lips damp with precum,</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Chanyeol laughs at his cheeky response, the gentle sound sending a shy smile to Lay’s lips. Eager to taste it, he bends down towards Chanyeol’s cock. And with a few more tentative licks, he swallows the younger’s length until the tip hits the back of his throat. Lay hums at the taste, Chanyeol rolling his head back with a groan. His cock was too big to take into his mouth all at once, so he curls his fingers around the base of his shaft, giving much needed attention to the neglected length of his cock.</p><p>Lay could feel himself leaking into his pants as he bobbed his head, twisting the hand around Chanyeol’s thick girth. He enjoyed the weight of it in his palm, and the salted cream it left on his lips. He could feel it twitch inside of his mouth, leaving him moaning at the heady taste of Chanyeol’s cock. Lay glanced up at the younger, peering through his lashes. Chanyeol gazed at him fondly, admiring the way Lay’s mouth was stretched around his girth.</p><p>Lay took him deeper, flattening his tongue to trace the thick veins on the underside of his cock. Chanyeol sucks in a startled gasp in response, revealing the yolks of his eyes as they roll back. Lay had never wanted to please someone more, practically suffocating on Chanyeol’s cock in the process. Saliva dribbled from the corners of his mouth, and lewd slurping noises arose from his swollen lips.</p><p>The hand gripping his hair tightened, nails biting into his scalp. Lay knew that Chanyeol was close, fighting the urge to buck his hips. Lay resisted the temptation to touch himself, his own hips jerking in his need to find friction. Swirling his tongue and sucking harshly, Lay gagged when the hand on the back of his head applied a gentle pressure, forcing him down the length of Chanyeol’s cock. Eyes watering, tears streamed down Lay’s face as Chanyeol clenched his teeth, hips stuttering into shallow thrusts. And a moment later, Chanyeol was shooting his cum down Lay’s throat. </p><p>He slid off of Chanyeol’s length coughing and sputtering, cheeks tearstained and eyes glassy. He swallowed what he could, catching his breath as Chanyeol muttered to him words of praise. Lay tucks Chanyeol back into his pants, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Assuming that the younger was satisfied, Lay straightened his clothes and made to put on his shirt with the intention of heading to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. He was flustered however, when Chanyeol flipped him onto his back, settling himself between his thighs. Lay spoke through a startled gasp,</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Chanyeol drew closer to him, leaning forward to hover over his smaller frame. He sucks hungrily on Lay’s lower lip, whispering into his mouth,</p><p>“I want to make you feel good too,” Chanyeol planted a trail of kisses from Lay’s lips, to his jaw, to his neck, hot breath warming his skin, “It’s selfish of me not to.”</p><p>Lay’s breath catches in his throat when Chanyeol’s lips travel down to his torso. He left open mouthed kisses all along his chest, hands tracing his stomach. Lay’s cock was now a hard line in his pants, encouraging Chanyeol to take them off. </p><p>Lay’s entrance ached with want, shaved smooth and meticulously cleaned for Chanyeol's use. His cock throbbed painfully for the younger to touch him, his head swollen and tip leaking. Precum pooled on Lay’s stomach as Chanyeol’s lips drifted over his hips, teeth catching his skin with gentle nips. The calloused hands Lay loved so much were easing apart his thighs, his fingers finding their way into Chanyeol’s ash blonde hair as he buried his face between his legs.</p><p>More kisses were pressed against his inner thighs, Chanyeol’s breath tickling his entrance. Lay closed his eyes with a contented sigh, shuddering when a pair of chapped lips lightly brushed his opening. An impatient whine arose in Lay’s throat. Chanyeol glances up at him with a smirk, licking his lips before hooking his forearms around the elder’s thighs to bury his face between them.</p><p>All at once, a damp heat was enveloping the space between Lay’s legs. He arched his back in response, his entrance clenching and unclenching repeatedly against Chanyeol’s tongue. The younger sucked lightly and kissed hungrily, leaving his hyung twitching and shuddering. Moans tumbled past Lay’s lips as Chanyeol flicked his tongue, his breath rapid and uneven.</p><p>It was nice, receiving pleasure instead of giving it. Not having to meet anyone else’s expectations and just allowing himself to drown in it. Chanyeol actually acknowledged that Lay had needs too. That he had desires left unfulfilled. Lay pushed himself further into the younger’s mouth, until Chanyeol’s tongue was pressing into his ass.</p><p>Lay whined as the hot muscle explored his tight walls, cramming itself inside and stretching him open. It darted in and out of him, thrusting shallowly. Chanyeol hummed into the heat, lips smacking wetly. Lay fisted the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white, head thrashing from side to side as his dongaeng’s tongue assaulted his walls. But Chanyeol drew away all too soon,</p><p>“Can you cum like this?”</p><p>Lay gasped desperately in response, panting heavily “Yes,” his entranced twitched in the absence of Chanyeol’s tongue, “Oh <em>fuck</em> yes.”</p><p>He was met with another dimpled smirk before the heat returned. Chanyeol ate him out until his hips were bucking up into the empty air, his back arching away from the mattress beneath him. Chanyeol pulled a series of lewd moans from Lay’s lips, gripping his hips to still them. The younger grunted huskily,</p><p>“Tell me when you’re gonna cum.”</p><p>Lay nodded breathlessly, sweat beading at his temples. He could feel his pleasure nearing its peak, his cock throbbing painfully with the need for release. Chanyeol kissed and licked his tender opening, dipping his tongue inside and sucking harshly. Lay’s breath grew uneven and his vision blurred, the pressure in his core near to bursting. Lay spoke weakly, breaking Chanyeol’s name in half with a breathless moan.</p><p>Taking this to mean that the elder had reached his peak, Chanyeol draws away to close his lips around Lay’s swollen head. Hips jerking uncontrollably, he paints the younger’s tongue with his semen. The apple of Chanyeol’s throat bobbed when he swallowed, meeting Lay’s gaze with a satisfied grin, cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Lay giggled when his dongsaeng crawled on top of him, gripping the nape of Chanyeol’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He licked away the cum running down his chin, sucking lightly on the younger’s skin. Chanyeol laughed softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Lay’s neck and making him cringe away from the kisses that tickled his skin.  </p><p>They lay curled into each other for quite some time, Chanyeol crooning into Lay’s ear and nibbling at the lobe from time to time. It was the first time that someone had stayed with Lay post sex - pulling him into thier chest, pressing kisses to his temple. He was reluctant to leave Chanyeol’s bed, and they stayed there for a long time, until Kyungsoo called them for dinner.</p><p>…</p><p>A yolky sun dripped through the dewy windows as Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open. The sheets rustled beside him, and he’s met with a kiss being pressed to the dimple on his cheek. Chanyeol curls his arm around the body beside him, humming into a smile,</p><p>“Morning baby.”</p><p>Lay mumbes sleepily in response, his lips soft and inviting.  </p><p>Chanyeol pulls his hyung into his chest, burying his face in the elder’s rich black curls and kissing the crown of his head. He inhales deeply, drinking in the familiar scent of honey and fresh linen. Lay’s bare shoulders peak out from the edge of the blankets, his skin milky smooth and pale as jade. Chanyeol checked his phone. The morning ripened. </p><p>His fingers trickled down Lay’s forearm, tracing mindless patterns into his skin. Chanyeol liked mornings like these; when Lay woke up beside him instead of someone else. The dorm blooming into life around them. A shower hissing and sputtering. Coffee pot spitting and bubbling. </p><p>He felt liberated with the knowledge that they did not have a schedule that day. And Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to waste away the morning in favor of laying with his hyung for just a bit longer. Lay still slept with the other members, still catered to their needs from time to time, but not nearly as often and only when he wanted to. Chanyeol shifted onto his side. He tucks away the sleepy smile Lay gives to him, folding it gently - careful not to crease it.</p><p>“Do you want to get some breakfast?” </p><p>When Lay speaks, his grogginess makes itself evident in the rust of his voice. Chanyeol smiles softly to himself, fingertips brushing Lay’s cheek as he tucks a stray curl behind his ear,</p><p>“Sure hyung.”</p><p>Chanyeol follows when Lay stumbles out of bed, his flannel pajama pants hanging off one hip. The elder pulls a shirt on over his head before they make their way to the kitchen, where Kyungsoo is making breakfast and Chen is making coffee. Chen’s voice warms his throat as he hums brightly, oblivious to the gentle arms Chanyeol curls around Lay’s waist.</p><p>It was in moments like these that Chanyeol knew that Lay was his. </p><p>The way the elder leaned against the familiar press of his body, or rubbed sleep from his eyes. A set of fingers that didn’t wander, but instead curled around his own. The way Lay asked to be touched, instead of waiting for Chanyeol to take what he wanted. </p><p>It was in simple moments like these that their intimacy was at its most raw, because it was something that was shared between nobody else but them.</p><p>Lay ventures over to the coffee pot. Reaches for a mug. </p><p>Chanyeol studied the muted motions of his tired hands. Sunlight dripping like honey over his pearly skin. Bottom lip caught between his teeth.</p><p>Chanyeol saw things in Lay that nobody else did. The way his voice bubbled in his throat when he laughed or how his accent leaked into the cracks in his speech. The way he bottled up his anger until his emotions spilled out of him like a cup that was too full. The way he still worried that he wasn’t good enough.</p><p>Chanyeol knew things about him that Lay didn’t share with anyone else. Memories from his childhood or things he missed about China - small details that Lay himself might have found insignificant, but meant everything to Chanyeol. He knew when to remind him of something that he was bound to forget and that his neck was sensitive to the wind. He could tell when Lay had been practicing for too long. Knew when it was time to take him to bed or when it was right to allow him to dance long into the early hours of the morning - easing his mind.</p><p>It was because of things like these that Chanyeol didn’t mind that Lay slept with the other members, because despite this - Chanyeol knew that Lay was his. Their relationship wasn’t grounded in the shallow exchange of pleasure. Chanyeol loved him, and he was pretty sure that Lay loved him too.</p><p>Chanyeol crept up behind him to press a kiss to the nape of his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>